muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Aaaahhhh!!! Look! -- Ken (talk) 08:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey cool! Is that an original repackaging? Pity the seller didn't give song info or anything, but I grabbed the pic. -- Wendy (talk) 00:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! I missed you around here! Nothing exciting happening on the record front right now. I'm going to write to Koch, and suggest they do some kind of 40th birthday CD set to go with the DVD set that's in development right now. I hope they answer me! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- a very belated Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I've been busy lately; there simply aren't enough hours in the day at this time of year! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, look what I found! I figured you saw the SS kit on eBay, and I ran into this! The first thing that's weird is that a UK auction has a US copy (Columbia, not CBS). The second thing that's weird is that he's actually credited as "The" Cookie Monster! -- Ken (talk) 04:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm also running into more of those renumbered E&B 45's! I think pretty soon we'll have to expand the chart! -- Ken (talk) 05:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to keep dumping messages on you, but I found out something else: The CRA renumberings of Columbia 45's where the catalog number is one digit off (CC 75048 becomes CRA 76048) seems to have expanded to other Columbia children's records. Remember how I've always had a hunch that Columbia was somehow involved with CRA? Well, I've found a Burl Ives 45 that I know was on Columbia that I saw a picture of on CRA, and I found a book and record set of The Little Drummer Boy with Columbia on the sleeve, but CRA on the record. That leads me to believe that there may have been a transition period where they put records into sleeves that didn't exactly match. So I'm thinking that I'm not going to mess with mentioning that on the wiki, since nobody but the hardest-core collectors (meaning me) would care, but I think down the road, we'll be able to double the CC section, because that means that somewhere out there, every sleeve was eventually printed a second time with the new number. I've found evidence for not only E&B 45's, but I found a 45 from the SS1 series where CC 75003 becomes CRA 76003, so I think they all did it. I hope this wasn't too boring, but the reason I'm telling you all this, is because I wanted to mention that if you happen to search for any SS 45's, searching under "CRA" as well as "CC" might trip something we might not otherwise find. I've got some other things to say about the CRA numbering system, but I'll wait until later. Hope this made sense! -- Ken (talk) 07:07, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow -- you've been busy finding some pretty obscure stuff. But expanding the chart is always good :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Pre-Christmas! Thanks for the picture! I figured we'd see somebody selling one during the season. I'm glad the person had a huge picture, so I could confirm the date, number and side break. Can you put it in the big discography? I can never remember what to shrink odd shaped pictures (like tape covers) down to. Thanks! (Cool Rubber Duckie, too!) -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :My son has been playing Xmas CDs for weeks now and watching/reading Christmas Eve on Sesame Street almost every day - my house is in full holiday mode :). Anyhow, the tapes were the same width as the CDs in the discography, so I went with it. I had confirmed the tape # when I grabbed it too :). And yeah, pity the label on Rubber Duckie was "tatty" as the auction said, but at least it shows the gist of it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I wish there had been Sesame Street videos when I was his age! I can't believe it's been 30 years since Christmas Eve came out! It was a big deal when we watched it the very first time. Sesame Street was actually on at night! So we used to watch that and the other Christmas specials every year, and now we get to own them! ::By the way, I sent you an e-mail through the wiki. -- Ken (talk) 06:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) New stuff? What's the new book and CD? Is it part of a series? -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :No clue. I just like Rosita and stumbled across it. But from what I can tell, the CD contains the story, which makes it a proper book & cd (as opposed to a book + cd of random music). -- Wendy (talk) 05:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like Studio Mouse is making a whole bunch of these! Go to their website to see them. It's cool that we'll get to add to the book and audio section! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah I forgot to ask you about the German Fraggle soundtracks. Can we combine those with the other foreign language ones? You don't have to answer right now, because I'm still in the Australian stuff, but I think I'll look at those next. -- Ken (talk) 02:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah -- they definitely belong with the other albums. Although I agree with Andrew -- the horspiele deserve their own category; they're a unique format. -- Wendy (talk) 06:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do with them, though. They're kind of unique because they contain the entire show, plus they're in German. Can we double categorize them so that people can see all of the international stuff together? -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yes -- I didn't mean not to put them into the regular albums, just to have an extra category for them as well. Like putting a book into both books and book&audio when appropriate. In fact I think the audio books are the closest equivalent to the horspiele. -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The Sesame CD's from Oz At the risk of breaking your page, I wanted to tell you that it looks like most (or maybe even all) of the Sony Wonders were released in Australia! Thanks to the picture you found, I searched under EMI, and I'm getting a whole bunch of numbers! So it looks like so far, Australia has released more simultaneous versions of US albums than any other country, and I never knew that before! -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I'll have to go looking for some covers. I never seem to find much australian stuff on ebay - even with international auctions, but it's something to look for. :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I found evidence for 19 titles, and I'll put the numbers up tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 08:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Where did you get the Pickwick LP? I think the number's wrong, but I can't find a copy I can read through my usual sources. Also, I think it's related to this one, but I don't know which one came first (yet). (Thanks for the Canada Rubber Duckie!) -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You're right -- those are the same track listings. Weird. The one I found is here. Thanks to the detailed photography I'm very certain about the date and publisher. The number I got from the label; I'm not 100% sure if it's 5116 or 5115.... :I know that Square Song album is the far more common one -- I'd never noticed this cover before. There's also a Square Song album single out there somewhere. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hang on -- I just found another one which gives the number as 5115... was the -8 really a -B?? Also maybe I'm wrong about it not being as common :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's a 5115-B for Side 2. I have other Pickwick LP's with that label. Also, I forgot where I saw it, but the Design LP has the same back cover, and since they promoted The Square Song on the front cover of that edition, I'm guessing that the Design LP came out in 1970 to compete with Susan's album. I'm almost positive that that Design label was in use in 1969-1970, and also, Design was a label owned by the Pickwick company, who specialized in budget labels, and who later on made the actual Pickwick label name. They were also tied up with reissuing other labels' stuff, like the RCA Camden SS LP we have. By the way, SPC-5116 is a patriotic album by Kate Smith (which might also have an RCA connection). -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Now that I'm thinking about it some more, this is basically a reissue with a new title and cover. Can we put this on The Square Song (album) page? -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Absolutely. I was just waiting for you to confirm which came first before merging them :). -- Wendy (talk) 16:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives